


Reborn Devotion

by Rushisu



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, based on a headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rushisu/pseuds/Rushisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS FROM DA:I BELOW</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ever since his escape from Kirkwall, Alfred Hawke had known his life would be short one. But even in his wildest dreams he hadn't expected it to happen like this.</p>
<p>Based on a headcanon I have, nothing more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reborn Devotion

Ever since the beginning of the Fifth Blight, death has been a constant companion of Alfred Hawke. It had been there ever since Ostagar, during his family's escape from Lothering and of course when that cursed Ogre smashed Carver's head against the ground.

And in Kirkwall? Not only had his own life been in danger every time he stepped outside but he had been the death of many, many men and women. The ex-champion remembered his first years in there, how he had tried to remember the face of every person who found death by his daggers. He had tried but eventually the pile of bodies became too tall and the faces blurred into one unidentified mess. He had killed many, but even more people had tried to kill him. Alfred had more scars than he bothered to count and couldn't even remember how and where he got most of them.

There had been so many close calls, so many situations where death had seemed to be the only outcome and Alfred had still survived. Armies of darkspawn, powerful mages, fuckton of thugs and mercenaries, the Arishok, Meredith and even a fucking High Dragon with its babies had all tried and failed to bring him down.

But Alfred had always known that his luck would run out someday. And that day had come, in a form of a giant spider because apparently Maker had decided to give Alfred one last middle finger.

“Varric better rewrite that shit as a High dragon,” the rogue muttered to himself, wandering aimlessly with unsure steps and covered in blood and spider guts. Hawke had killed enough spiders, both small and big, to know a couple things about them. It had been a gruesome battle and eventually he had won but not without a terrible cost. 

A sudden wave of dizziness made Alfred to lose his already unsteady footing, causing him to fall face first. It didn't hurt as his body had gone almost completely numb few minutes ago. Nevertheless, the ex-champion groaned as he tried to get up. He couldn't, the spider's poison had paralyzed his legs. “He better make it two High dragons,” Alfred said to no one and with all the strength he still possessed rolled onto his back to stare at the green sky. The more he stared at it, the more it started to resemble the color of Fenris' eyes.

“Oh no no no, bad brain don't go there,” Hawke whined but it was too late. He imagined the moment when his lover would hear the news, when he would realize that Hawke had broken all those promises of staying together.

It wasn't a nice thought and Alfred hoped that maybe one day Fenris would forgive him.

But the ex-champion had faith in his friends and he knew that at least Fenris wouldn't be alone. Varric would never abandon a friend and even if the dwarf was running around with the Inquisitor, he probably was going to use his contacts to keep an eye out for the broody elf. Alfred could also see Isabela taking Fenris under her wing, whenever he liked it or not.

Fenris would make an interesting pirate, Alfred thought and couldn't help but to snicker little – even if it made his lungs ache. He was getting tired and blood was filling his mouth. Alfred tried to turn his head to spit the blood out, only to realize that he no longer couldn't move his body. It would happen soon.

Honestly Hawke couldn't blame the Inquisitor for choosing him. After all, he had offered to be the bait and he had seen the regret in the elf's violet eyes and sadness in his tone when he uttered Hawke's name. Alfred hoped Lavellan wouldn't blame himself, there was already too much burden on his shoulders and there would be more to come because Thedas loved playing the damsel-in-distress.

Staying awake was becoming a battle and Hawke was losing it. Death may have been a constant companion to him for years but it didn't mean Alfred wanted to die.

In the corner of his eye, Hawke saw a faint yellow light and suddenly, there was a wisp just inches away from his face. The ex-champion would have yelled in surprise if he still had any strength. Instead, he just blinked and the action made the spirit float backwards. It wasn't the only one – there were two other wisps little farther away.

Alfred let out a weak laugh. “At least I won't die alone,” he said, words slurred into an incoherent mess. That didn't stop the wisps from bobbing up and down mid air as if they were giving a reply.

There was a tiny smile on Hawke's face as he watched the wisps float around him. It was probably because of his barely conscious state of mind, but the three wisps reminded him of his years in Kirkwall – where he was almost always accompanied by his friends.

Green eyes closed as the memories flooded Alfred's mind.

Bethany, scared and unsure as they boarded the ship to take them to Kirkwall. His little sister who had few years later fought Meredith by Alfred's side, her talented hands bending the magic at her will with enormous determination and confidence. Alfred remembered the first days in Kirkwall, when Aveline's expression was always framed by harsh lines and stern eyes. That expression vanished forever after her and Donnic's wedding day. There had also been this constant look of slight fear, worry and sadness in Merrill's eyes when she first arrived to Kirkwall. But she still managed to hold her head high, even after Marethari's death. 

His grasps on consciousness was loosening but Alfred kept going. Varric, who had been there for him all these years and vice versa, his best friend who even wrote a bloody book about him and making sure he wasn't forgotten. The dwarf had found good friends within Inquisitor and managing to keep going even after the Kirkwall Chantry was blown up. 

The mere thought of that event made something stir in Alfred's guts. He didn't want to think about Anders ,whom he hadn't been in contact after Kirkwall. But once upon a time the mage had been a friend and a good one who had taught Alfred about herbs and told storied of his Grey Warden days. That was how Hawke wanted to remember the healer. He recalled Isabela, who had also betrayed his trust once, only to return and trying to make things right – even if it hadn't worked out like she had planned.

And then there was Fenris who had left on their first night together. Fenris who had just recently whispered “I love you” in Alfred's ear.

It was okay. His friends were going to be fine without him.

There was a smile on Alfred's face when the darkness overtook his mind.

The wisps kept floating around Hawke's body, curious of its origin but not able to fully comprehend it. They watched as the body went very still. One of the wisps landed on the chest and hopped up and down but there was no reaction. Yet the small spirits didn't leave as a physical body of a mortal was the strangest thing they had ever seen. 

The smallest wisp was about to approach the face of the body, having noticed the strange red stain mark across its nose bridge, when without any warning, the body ignited. The wisps reacted immediately and flew farther away. The great red flame was something they had never seen and its movement captivated the spirits.

The flame died almost as fast as it had started, but what it left behind made the wisps shake with anticipation. 

The Spirit of Devotion spread its wings, green eyes full of intelligence gazing into the horizon. The bird-like spirit took off from the ground, soon followed by the ever curious wisps.


End file.
